Call me Shuu
by Scarlotte O'Hara
Summary: Tatsuki had a terrible day at school, luckily Shuuhei knows how to cheer her up, and thats to make her scream his name. One shot gift for fuusunshine


**Gift for fuusunshine and one shot!**

**Enjoy!**

She had a shitty day at school, everyone always hit on Orihime and she felt it her duty to protect her big busted strawberry blonde friend. She didn't have a crush on her or anything but poor Orihime was so kind she got harassed by guys and girls alike, especially that annoying girl with glasses. Today was worse than usual and she was beating people off with a stick, and today the boys had started calling her a lesbian, Tatsuki didn't think she was but she didn't know. She knew her friend was pretty and found her appealing but she also thought some of the boys were attractive, and having never been with a boy or girl she couldn't be sure which gender she preferred. Sighing she kicked a pebble viciously; she was headed to the dojo she trained at to work out her frustrations in the only way she knew how; fighting. The familiar space of the dojo was comforting to her, there was no one here save for the man that ran it, smiling and waving at him she quickly changed and began her drills. She barely took note when she saw a man enter quietly; he studied her as she practiced.

Shuuhei didn't mean to be a creeper, but something about this girl had him curious. He had seen her leave the school and knew her to be friends with Ichigo and Orihime walking home after class she had veered from the path of her friends and determinedly stomped towards the dojo where she was now. Something had upset her clearly and she was working it out. He watched her move, her lithe frame flowing gracefully as she practiced, she was short but a spitfire and nothing to sneeze at. Her cropped dark hair standing up in spikes similar to his own, her brown eyes determined and fiery, full lips set in a tight line as sweat beaded down her forehead from her effort. He smiled, he knew just the thing to help someone deal with stress, and he'd be lying if he wouldn't enjoy it himself. Grateful momentarily to Urahara for giving him the gigai he made his presence known.

"Would you like a partner?" She whirled around, eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh, I didn't see you there" she raised an eyebrow in question.

"I just arrived" he said smoothly "and was glad to see someone else here."

She nodded "I suppose I wouldn't mind someone to practice with."

The stranger was handsome she had to admit. Taller than her with short dark brown shaggy hair, slate grey eyes and a lean athletic build similar to Ichigo's. Yet the way he walked toward her made something in her nether regions respond, this guy was….sexy…downright sexy and the way he was walking toward her was as if he was about to pounce. They took their positions and easily fell into the familiar rhythm of kicks, punches and blocking. After a few minutes he had her pinned down and leaned forward so his mouth was by her ear.

"Care to make it more interesting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's make a wager" he purred, she felt herself become a little wet. What was happening, no one had done this to her before.

"Like what?" she said, harsher than she meant to.

He chuckled "if I win the next round you are mine for the night, if you win, well name what you want."

She gaped openmouthed at his boldness, he wanted her. She was an untouched virgin, surely he would be repelled by that, she closed her mouth with an audible click.

"I…I don't know what I'd want."

"Well, we can worry about that if you win then ne?"

They stood back up, her legs wobbly beneath her. She studied him and saw nothing but kindness and lust in his dark grey eyes, she did her best but it was no use; he was better than her. Before long he had her pinned to the floor.

"I win" he said softly in her ear, breath tickling her face. She sighed softly, figuring she had to tell him.

"I've, I've never…even been kissed" she finished in a rush. She felt him nuzzle his face against hers, he was surprisingly tender.

"Then I will make sure it is the best time you could possibly have" he pulled back to look at her.

"You never told me your name" she stammered "I'm Tatsuki."

"Call me Shuu" he said with a lopsided smile.

He traced his fingers down her cheek and leaning down gently claimed her mouth. She stiffened at first but gradually relaxed into the kiss as she felt his warm lips gently asking for permissions to delve further into her mouth. She granted it and moaned against his mouth as his tongue explored and his warm body pressed against hers, she felt his hardness against her thigh and another surge of wetness soaked her panties. His mouth moved away for torturing hers and gently trailed down her cheek to her jaw stopping only to nip at her earlobes he made his way to her neck and gently began undoing her robes, exposing her body she blushed. He cupped her cheek softly as he moved in between her legs.

"Tatsuki" he said huskily "you are beautiful." She flushed at the compliment and watched in awe as he began to remove his clothing. His chest was chiseled to perfection, his lean muscles standing out against his tanned skin he was shaped like a god. His hipbones jutted up above his low riding pants, and as he pulled those off she saw they were well defined, her eyes travelled to his erection then, it was large and thick with the glistening of pre cum on it. Her eyes pleaded with him silently as for the first time she became scared, he leaned back over her his hair falling in his eyes as he braced himself on his arms and kissed her. He removed her bra and suckled at one nipple while his hands gently rolled the other sensitive nub between his forefinger and thumb, groaning she arched her back slightly as his erection brushed against her soaking womanhood. His mouth trailed hot kisses down her stomach and looking up at her he grinned sensually as he removed her panties.

"Shuu" she panted not sure if she wanted his mouth to go there. Before she had a chance to object he had nudged her legs wider and had parted her sensitive folds. His tongue gently lapped at her and she felt a wave of pleasure as he began to swirl his tongue around her pleasure spot. She looked down and locked eyes with him, warm brown met slate grey both half lidded with lust and passion. His tongue was torturing her as it swirled in her womanhood, she gasped as she felt him insert one finger and then two; he gently pressed up into her at first she felt pressure but then pleasure exploded in her groin as her hips bucked up; she felt him chuckle against her as he found what he was looking for. Continuing to press into her with his fingers and lave at her with his tongue Shuuhei quickly brought her to her peak, her hands fisted his hair roughly and pulled his head further towards her crotch as she demanded he ride her orgasm out with her. Gladly obliging he pumped his fingers quicker as he felt her walls spasms against them and greedily lapped up her wave of pleasure lightly nipping at her folds as he pulled back smiling gently as the girl basked in her first orgasm. She looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes that were still dazed as he positioned himself, gently cradling her in his arms he thrust into her already wet passage, he felt himself break through the barrier and she let out a small scream in pain. He kissed her forehead, eyelids, nose and then mouth murmuring soft reassurances as she grew accustomed to him. She snaked her arms around his neck and smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips, tasting herself on him. Slowly he began to move she moaned it felt nice to her, his brows furrowed as he realized he wasn't hitting where he wanted, he put his hands under her butt and lifted her up slightly moving his hips in a circular motion instead of just thrusting and heard her breath hitch. He grinned and continued the motion as she became more and more undone; one hand gently caressed her breast as he settled back onto his knees as the other hand held her hips up on his lap as he gently made love to her. She moaned and thrashed beneath him, her eyes hazy and hands on his hips as he circled himself inside of her, she bucked her hips toward him and he knew what she was asking. Re arranging them so he was over her he placed her legs on his shoulder and felt her already tight passage become tighter, his dick twitched and he knew his release was not far off. She grabbed his hips and pulled him toward her, leaning forward he kissed her rougher than he had been and snapped his hips into her as she moaned and he felt her get wetter. They made love in a frenzied state then, sweat dripping, bodies slapping both moaning each other's names as they chased after their releases.

"Shuu!" She screamed against his mouth as he felt her walls clamp down on his dick and caress it bring him to his own release.

"Tatsuki" he moaned in response as he thrust deeper into her filling her with his warmth in spurts.

He collapsed on top of her and after a few minutes rolled off, pulling himself out of her as well. She turned toward him and laid her head on his shoulder a small smile on her face.

"Will I see you again?" She asked, genuinely wanting to know if they would repeat their fun.

He shrugged "do you want to?" She nodded in affirmation as he chuckled.

"Then you will" he glanced at her meeting her eyes "are you ok?"

She sighed "that was incredible. I, I would like to do it again." He kissed her forehead

"Next time babe."

They curled up together and fell into a comfortable sleep, the owner of the dojo closing up laughing to himself, the young fighter deserved a night like this, and it was long overdue if you asked him.

In the morning Tatsuki woke up wondering if it had been a dream, realizing it wasn't when she felt the crust from last night's activities on her robe she smiled, the strange man had been warm, caring and promised they would see each other again. She got dressed in yesterday's clothes and headed to school; reaching into her pocket she found a small piece of paper with a messily scribbled note.

_Tatsuki-_

_Thank you for last night and for giving me such a gift. You are an amazing woman and I look forward to fighting you again. Have a great day babe._

_Xoxo_

_Shuu_

She smiled to herself as she read it at that same time she felt a hand on her back turning around she saw Ichigo who had read the note.

"Shuu?" He asked questioningly.

"Yea" she blushed "we met last night, we uhm, spent the night together" she stammered to her friend. Ichigo sighed taking in her rumpled clothing and grinned.

"It appears so! All you got was his name? Shuu?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee in his travel mug.

She looked at her friend thoughtfully wondering why he wanted to know so badly "yea, he had short spiky hair with a 69 tattooed on his face."

Ichigo's eyes went wide as his coffee was spurted unceremoniously from his mouth.

"You know him? She asked cautiously.

"Yea, Shuuhei Hisagi, a friend of mine." _I am going to have a serious talk with him when I see him again_ he thought to himself as he tried to not choke on his coffee while Tatsuki looked on in mild concern


End file.
